Syphon Filter : The Agency
by S-Forgel
Summary: The story picks up where the game "Syphon Filter 3" finishes and takes place 1 year after the end of SF3.
1. Chapter 001 SS Seaside Night

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTE: This entire story is a complete work of fiction. Any similarities to any organizations and persons, living or dead are entirely coincidental.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Based on the   
  
Sony Computer Entertainment America Video Game Series   
  
''Syphon Filter™''  
  
Original Story, Scenario and Original Characters-''Heinrich Rhoemer'', ''Timothy Fielding'' & ''Nikasio Teiderman''   
  
© Copyright 2002-2004 J. Baxter  
  
Syphon Filter™   
  
© Copyright 1999-2004  
  
Sony Computer Entertainment America  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=============================================================  
  
Chapter 1: SS. Seaside Night  
  
=============================================================  
  
LOCATION ------------------------------  
  
New York Shipyard Docks,   
  
New York City  
  
United States of America  
  
DATE ------------------------  
  
October 3rd, 2003  
  
TIME ------------------------  
  
Approx. 2300 HRS  
  
=============================================================  
  
Special Agent Teiderman was feeling a bit more confident than usual. It wasn't exactly everyday that Teiderman had an opportunity of this magnitude to negate the effects of information released to the media regarding the Syphon Filter Virus. Then again, it was Teiderman's job to do just that. As the Director of Public Relations for the NSA, Special Agent / PR Director Nikasio Teiderman was good at his job.... He had to be.  
  
Teiderman was always thinking about how to advance his career with the NSA. Being a man without a conscience, Teiderman had fabricated & blackmailed his way to become PR Director in just five short years. He had gotten so good at lying that even he would sometimes truly believe his acts of deception.  
  
The top NSA Directors eventually discovered that Teiderman had been responsible for certain U.S. Government Officials to resign from their positions, so they had made their decision to promote Teiderman to Public Relations Director not out fear of being ousted, but because it would be in their best interests to do so.   
  
They figured that since Teiderman was already a good liar, it was only natural that they put him into a position where he'd be of some use and not some sniveling, conniving and scheming agent trying to weasel his way to the top.   
  
Tonight, Teiderman's mind was on the ship that was to arrive in about 20 minutes. The "SS Seaside Night" was holding an important cargo shipment for the NSA; a certain 'chemical stimulant' as Teiderman had been told by his superiors. Teiderman knew better though. He knew that it was more than a simple little chemical. He knew that it had the ability to wipe out the entire world if it ever fell into the wrong hands. Unfortunately for the NSA, they had no idea that Teiderman would have been so bold to have planned anything to steal the shipment. Since they thought that they had control over him, they never even saw that Teiderman was playing the NSA right into his hands. Teiderman was that good.  
  
Dressed in a dark gray colored suit with a white shirt and matching black tie, Special Agent Teiderman paced around the staging area of Dock #72, thinking to himself what he was going to do with his untold riches once the shipment was in his private employer's hands.   
  
A tall and slim figured man, Teiderman was not exactly a threat when it came to combat. He had never seen any combat even before when he had started out as a rookie NSA Agent. Although he's already had his training, he's not exactly adept as he should be. He also relies too much on the weaponry and technology given to him by the NSA. He figures that he'll always be safe if he's got the latest and most powerful weaponry and gear.  
  
Teiderman's thoughts are again focused on the task at hand once he catches sight of the SS Seaside Night's spotlights. He then reaches into his jacket pocket and produces a flare pistol. Teiderman points the flare pistol into the air at a 90-degree angle and fires a flare into the night sky. A brilliant flash of bright yellow shoots up into the sky and explodes to engulf the entire area with a bright yellow colored light for exactly 2 seconds.  
  
From the SS Seaside Night's bridge, the ship's Captain orders his crew to turn on all of the vessel's deck & hull lights.   
  
As the ship's lights illuminate the dark colored ocean water, the ship's captain notifies his crew over the PA system, ''Alright gentleman. We'll be touching down at Dock 72 in five minutes. Everyone proceed to their stations and prepare to offload all cargo. Remember to take extra care when offloading the cargo. Any damage to the shipment and our employer won't be pleased, so be careful. Your lives may depend on it.''  
  
Back at Dock 72, Teiderman watches as the ship's lights turn on and flood the ocean water with a brilliant white colored light, making the water turn into a sickly, olive green color.   
  
Teiderman looks at his watch and thinks to himself: ''Right on schedule.''. As Teiderman continues to watch the vessel come closer to the dock, he hears a vehicle approaching from a short distance behind him. He turns around and watches as a black colored limousine pulls up and stops about 12 feet away from him. The passenger door opens and two men in a dark colored suits step out. Both men take a quick look at the surrounding area to check if there is any immediate danger. Confirming that the area is safe, both men turn to face Teiderman and nod their heads once. Teiderman returns their gesture with an addition of a smirk on his mouth. One of the dark suited men then turns his attention to the open passenger door and notifies the passengers: ''The perimeter is clear.''. The dark suited man opens the second passenger door and offers his hand to assist the passenger. A slim hand with red-painted fingernails grasps the dark suited man's hand as he remains stationary.   
  
Out from the passenger door, a black high-heeled shoe steps out onto the ground followed by another high-heeled shoe. Teiderman takes notice of this and begins to scan the person wearing the high-heels. He turns his gaze upwards and looks at the sleek, long legs wearing dark colored stockings which lead to the tight fitting, hip-hugging tan colored mini-skirt followed by a dark colored blouse covered by a tan colored woman's blazer coat. He finally glances at the woman's face and notices the utter beauty that this woman exudes. Blond hair in a   
  
'pixie' hairstyle, blue eyes, and full red lips, this woman is everything that Teiderman could want. But it wasn't a good idea to make a pass at the employer, especially when this particular employer could have you killed.   
  
But what was risk if the prize yielded something so valuable such as this woman?  
  
Teiderman greeted the woman in his usual smooth style; "Aramov, you're looking lovely this evening. How was your flight?" The woman known as Aramov replied to Teiderman's greeting, ''Quite pleasant, just like your compliments, Teiderman.'' With a faint smile she continues, ''But I would prefer to not having to deal with such.... Things. '' Teiderman was taken aback by Aramov's remark and attempted to salvage the situation. ''Well then, I'll make sure that your future accommodations are a bit more comfortable. Anyhow, the SS Seaside Night will be docking in a few moments.''   
  
Aramov's smile widened. ''Good.'' Teiderman was relieved just a little bit by hearing Aramov's response.  
  
Teiderman then asked her about his 'true' employer. He knew that Aramov was just a liaison between himself and his employer, or so it seemed. ''So what about 'Engel'? Isn't he supposed to be here as well?''  
  
A voice came from inside of the limousine....  
  
''Yes, he is.'' said the voice. A black combat boot stepped out onto the ground followed by another boot.   
  
Teiderman watched as a tall, muscular looking man stepped out of the limousine and stood right next to Aramov. Teiderman scanned this man's appearance and noticed that he was wearing dark colored combat fatigues and a dark colored beret with some type of symbol on he front of it.  
  
As the man approached and got closer into Teiderman's view, he noticed even more features of this man's appearance. The mystery man had a very clean-cut appearance with a strong looking jaw line, high cheekbones and a cleft on his chin.   
  
When the man finally came close enough, Teiderman noticed that the man had blue eyes similar to Aramov's as well as blond hair underneath the beret. Upon closer observation, he even noticed that the man's eyebrows were also blond. Teiderman had deduced that this man was obviously of European descent, but from what country, he still wasn't sure of.  
  
The mystery man finally spoke. ''Teiderman, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Engel.'' Teiderman extended his hand for the man known as Engel to shake. Unfortunately for Teiderman, Engel did not move to shake his hand. Instead, Engel kept his eyes locked to Teiderman's.   
  
Feeling a bit foolish, Teiderman retracted his hand. ''Um, yes. The pleasure is all mine.'' Teiderman continued, ''As I was saying to Miss Aramov, the SS Seaside Night will be arriving momentarily.'' Engel seemed pleased with Teiderman's information. ''Excellent. Are your men ready to receive the shipment?'' Teiderman replied with a smirk ''Yes. My men are standing by.'' Engel slowly glanced around the dock area, scanning for any other people besides the people already in his presence. He saw no one else but the empty dock area along with the numerous warehouses. With a bit of skepticism, Engel raised an eyebrow ''Oh really? Then where are they?'' Teiderman kept his smirk on his face and assured Engel; ''They're nearby.'' Engel still had this skeptical look on his face. "If you say so."   
  
Teiderman watched and listened as the cargo ship came closer to the dock. Once the ship was a few hundred feet away, the ship's foghorns went off to signal their approach. Aramov turned to Engel and began to speak. "I can't wait to get this shipment." Engel responded to Aramov's anticipation; "Neither can I my dear. In a few hours, EngelArte will have the power to bring any country to its knees." Engel glanced over at Teiderman wondering where Teiderman's men were. "Teiderman, the ship has arrived. Where are your men?'' Teiderman replied ''They'll be here shortly.'' He then reached into his blazer's inner pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Unfolding the cell phone, Teiderman presses a button on the side of the phone and holds it near his mouth, speaking into it as if it were a   
  
Hand held radio. ''This is Agent Teiderman. The 'payload' has arrived. Delta and Gamma teams, proceed as planned.'' Teiderman's cell phone/radio transmitted some replies ''This is Delta Leader. We copy you sir. Proceeding as planned, copy?'' A second voice transmission followed the first one ''This is Gamma Leader. We copy you loud and clear sir. Proceeding as ordered, copy?'' Teiderman grinned and responded "This is Agent Teiderman, Copy that Delta and Gamma Leaders. Continue on as instructed. It is also imperative that NONE, I repeat NONE of the payload is to be damaged. Is that understood?" Teiderman listened through the cell/radio "This is Delta Leader, we copy you. The 'payload' will be taken care of sir. Copy?" Then went the second one "This is Gamma Leader, we copy you. The 'payload' will be handled carefully sir. Copy?" Teiderman held his grin and replied, "This is Agent Teiderman. I copy you Delta and Gamma Leaders. Excellent. One last order: Maintain radio-silence until the 'payload' is ready to be shipped out. Do I make myself clear?" And for the final time, the 2 voices responded, "This is Delta Leader. Understood sir. Maintaining radio-silence." Then came the second voice "This is Gamma Leader. Copy that sir. Maintaining radio-silence." Teiderman was pleased to hear that his men would do as he ordered. "This is Agent Teiderman. Carry out your assignments as planned. Teiderman out."   
  
The incoming cargo ship came closer as Engel, Aramov and Teiderman watched. From behind them, Aramov and Engel heard the sound of door shutters being slid open as well as the sounds of a helicopter and trucks' engines being revved. Aramov spun around and drew the handgun that was held in a garter belt/leg holster strapped to her inner thigh and pointed it at the dark clad figures that had appeared out of nowhere. Engel also spun around at the same time and drew his holstered handgun also pointing it at the dark clad figures that were now emerging from the warehouses.   
  
"What the hell is going on? Teiderman, did you set us up?" Engel barked at Teiderman as he pointed his gun directly at him. Teiderman glanced at the handgun and then at Engel's anger laden face. With a bit of sarcasm, Teiderman responded to Engel's gesture "Oh. Sorry about that. Didn't mean to surprise you. Engel, Aramov, say hello to Delta and Gamma teams."   
  
Engel and Aramov threw a quick glance at each other and then finally glanced at Teiderman. Aramov smiled "Very funny Teiderman." As she lifted her skirt holster her handgun. Engel wasn't too amused by Teiderman's 'lack' of advance notice. Engel holstered his handgun as he shot an irritated look at Teiderman "Surprise me like that again, and I'll shoot you where you stand. Never do that again, it may get you killed."   
  
Teiderman raised his eyebrows and his hands and replied to Engel's threat in a cool and calm tone "Hey, I said I was sorry. No hard feelings from me." Teiderman turned his attention to the ship that was currently in the docking process "Anyway, the S.S. Seaside Night.... Has arrived."  
  
The trio watched as the vessel's crew started to drop the mooring anchors. As the ship was coming to a stop, the dark clad soldiers signified as Delta and Gamma Teams closed in and prepared to receive the ship's cargo. Four white colored semi trucks with medium sized trailers drove out of the warehouses as two transport helicopters landed on the left and right sides of the dock. Fifteen dark clad figures came out of each helicopter and began to assist with the receiving effort. The trailer doors of the semi trucks swung open with about five more soldiers emerging from each trailer. The soldiers from the choppers all split up and scrambled to each trailer assisting with metal ramps that were contained inside of each trailer. It took about seven to eight men to lift, move and eventually assemble a sturdy, heavy looking metal ramp onto the dock's ground, leading into the trailer. Revving up inside of each trailer, a forklift reared out onto the ramp and makes it's way towards the docked vessel.  
  
The ship's crew begins to perform the final docking procedures, bringing the S.S. Seaside Night to a complete stop. The ship's cranes begin to move and the offloading of the cargo has begun.  
  
Aramov turned to Teiderman and complimented him on his teams' speed. "Your men work very quickly." Teiderman grinned in return "Yes. Each and every one of them has received the best possible training regimens available. Most of them came straight out of the training academy with more than-above-average testing scores and aptitude in combat simulations. Some military analysts might even say that my men are even more skilled than any soldier from either Special Operations Command, Delta Force or any of the SEAL Teams combined." Engel looked over at Teiderman and responded in a somewhat disgusted tone "My, your arrogance is definitely noticeable Teiderman. But of course, you know that even the most highly skilled soldier is useless if they lack intelligence and experience." Teiderman pursed his lips at Engel's snide remark but responded with confidence "True. But I have faith in my teams' abilities. They won't disappoint you." Engel turned away to look at the activity on the dock "You'd better be right." Teiderman smirked and thought to himself.... "Oh I am, my dear Engel. I'll show you. But you better not screw with me or it may get YOU killed".   
  
The trio watched as the crew of the ship worked in unison with the Delta and Gamma Teams as fast as they could. Teiderman looked at Aramov and Engel and calmly asked them a question "Let's take a closer look at how the shipment is being loaded into the trucks, shall we?" Engel gestured for Aramov's arm and in response, she clasped her arm to Engel's. Engel replied to Teiderman's offer "Very well." The pair began to follow Teiderman's lead towards the dock activity. With the two agents following behind Aramov and Engel, the group comes closer to one of the trailers as it was being loaded with crates.   
  
Teiderman gestured to one of the dark clad soldiers to come to him. Immediately, the soldier jogged towards Teiderman and saluted him. "Tell one of the forklifts to bring a crate here to inspect." Teiderman commanded. "Understood sir." The soldier responded quickly before starting to jog back to pass on Teiderman's order. Teiderman turned to the pair and told them about his actions "They're bringing one of the crates here for the two of you to inspect." "Good." Aramov responded.   
  
A few moments later, a forklift with a medium sized crate came and stopped right in front of the trio. The civilian driver asked Teiderman where he would like the crate set down "Will this be fine sir?" Teiderman responds, "Yes. It's fine right there." The forklift sets the crate onto the ground in front of the trio. "Good. Now open the crate." Teiderman ordered to the forklift driver, who immediately jumped out of the forklift's seat and grabbed a crowbar and mallet from the back of the forklift. The driver then made his way to the crate and began to use the mallet and crowbar to open the side of the crate. As the driver finished the final corner of the crate, the wooden wall collapses onto the ground with a loud 'slap' sound.   
  
Teiderman gestures to the driver to pull the contents of the crate out. The driver pulls and heaves the contents with medium effort and pulls a large sized gray case out from the inside of the crate. The driver pulls the case in front of the trio and then backs away from it. The gray case looks similar to a regular transport case, save for the keypad located on the top of the case where a lock- latch is usually found. Teiderman steps up to the case and punches a few numbers into the keypad. beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep As Teiderman entered the final number, an LED next to the top of the keypad lit green followed by the sound of an inner locking mechanism being released. chk--clk The case opened slightly as the locks were released. Teiderman tilts the case open, releasing a kind of white mist from the contents of the case. Aramov detached herself from Engel's arm as Engel began to walk forward to examine the contents. Teiderman reached deep inside of the case and a moment later pulls out a metallic silver case, which is about the size of a regular attaché case and has no visible locks or latches to open. He places the silver case onto the side of the larger gray case and produces a light colored card key from his inner coat pocket with a microchip on the side of it. He then slides the card into a hidden slot, which is located on the crack where the case would swing open. A faint motorized noise is heard from within the silver case followed by a click. whhhrrrrr---clk   
  
Teiderman opens the silver case and pulls out a sturdy looking metal tube about the same diameter of a soda can but 1 1/2 feet in length. He hefts the metal tube in his hand and looks over at Engel and Aramov who are standing only a couple of feet away. "I believe this is what you were waiting for?" Engel looked at the tube as Teiderman handed it to him. In a pleased tone, Engel replied to Teiderman's question. "Yeeesssss.... The Syphon Filter Virus. Excellent work Teiderman." Aramov smirked at Teiderman "Indeed." Teiderman smiled at both of them "Of course. Only the best for my employers."   
  
Teiderman looked on as Engel held the tube as if it were a delicate baby. "Well, there you have it. Exactly what you were waiting for. Please remember to be very, very careful with that. That tube may be able to stand up to a four-alarm fire, a few rounds from a 50. AE, or even a few drops from the top of the Empire State Building without breaking it's fragile and deadly contents but just to be safe, don't drop it." Engel glared at Teiderman and smirked. "Of course. I wouldn't want to fall victim to the virus' effects now, would I?" Teiderman smiled in return. "No. You don't."   
  
Aramov stepped right next to Engel and reassured him of his newfound weapon. In a smooth and seductive way, she finally uttered her reassurance. "Engel, my darling. This will be your key.... to the World." Engel took his gaze off of the metal tube and glanced into Aramov's deep, blue eyes. "Yes my dear. This is the key.... and only we have it. You and I will rule any country we wish to rule. Everyone will be at our mercy." Aramov sinfully smirked at Engel. "No one will stop us this time. Not even... The Agency." Engel reassured Aramov of his confidence. "No, Logan and his accursed Agency is no match for us." Engel's smirk faded into a mild snarl. " Especially Logan... he'll pay in his own blood for my brother's death." Aramov kept her smirk on. "Yes he will. He and all those responsible will pay dearly. I will see to it...." Engel cut her off "No. You can deal with the Agency, but Logan.... is mine." Aramov's smirk turned into a smile "As you wish my darling."  
  
==========================================================================================================================  
  
Timothy Fielding was no stranger when it came to performing surveillance and intelligence gathering. He was certainly the best that the NSA had trained and had to offer. But that was a year ago. Now, as an operative for The Agency, Fielding is working double duty as the Director of Science as well as being a Covert Operative. Fielding really doesn't mind the Covert Ops, but he prefers to be in The Agency's Science Lab working with the other scientists in finding a formula that could make humans immune to the effects of the Syphon Filter Virus. Upon joining The Agency, he quickly proved that he was a valuable asset by furnishing information about the NSA's involvement in producing a new variation on the Syphon Filter Virus. Thanks to Fielding's invaluable knowledge, The Agency successfully put a stop to the NSA's plans for making the new virus. In turn, without The Agency's assistance, Fielding would have never been able to 'transfer' away from his position at the NSA.   
  
Since all the other Operatives were out investigating leads on other Syphon Filter shipments across the globe, Fielding ended up going back out and performing in yet another Covert Operation. It was a particularly pleasant night out there on the New York Shipyard Docks. Clad in all black, Fielding blended into the night while waiting for something to happen on the rooftop of Warehouse #8. Thanks to his near perfect position, he'd be able to get close-up surveillance shots using the Night Vision Zoom Lens mounted on the camera. He would also be able to capture audio from the dock as long as they were within a certain distance. He just hoped that his marks wouldn't move out of audio range. Cursing at how close he'd came to being discovered, he managed to take a few clear shots of what was going on at the dock. He continued on with his task while thinking to himself "Shit. That was pretty close. If I'd stayed up on 10 or 11, those choppers would have seen me for sure. Somebody up there must reallllly like me tonight."  
  
Fielding continued his surveillance from the rooftop of Warehouse #8. He steadied his camera and focused in on the dock's activity. Something caught his attention; He looked through the viewfinder and focused in on the mysterious man that was wearing a beret. He watched as another man handed him some sort of cylinder. He steadied his viewfinder and zoomed even closer to the beret wearing man's face....   
  
Fielding focused on the man's features and thought about whom this man was. "Okay mister. Now who the hell are you?" Fielding thought to himself. He zoomed in and got a clear shot of the beret wearing man's face. clik----clik----clik----clik---- The camera was quite silent, save for the minor clicking sounds of the shutter being released on each shot that Fielding took. Fielding scanned and managed to catch a glimpse of the woman who was accompanying the beret wearing man. He immediately knew who she was. Fielding cracked a faint smile as he thought to himself "Oh, there's the bitch from hell. My, your hair is looking quite lovely Miss Aramov. Too bad you won't be able to tend to your hairstyle once we catch you and have you incarcerated again."  
  
Again, Fielding took some more shots, this time of Aramov. clik----clik----clik----clik "Okay, that takes care of the little hussy. Now let's see who's in charge." Fielding thought to himself as he focused on the suit wearing man. Fielding also knew who the suit wearing man was and thought to himself "Well I'll be damned. If it isn't Special Agent Teiderman. Somehow, I knew you were gonna' pop up in this whole mess sooner or later. Better now than later. This way, I've got proof that you're up to something.". Once again, Fielding took more shots, this time of Teiderman. clik----clik----clik----clik---- Fielding chuckled and thought to himself "Yup you're still an arrogant, self centered bastard. I guess it would only be natural for you to be involved in something like this."   
  
Satisfied with his shots of Aramov, Teiderman and the beret wearing mystery man, Fielding brought up the Directional Microphone and switched it on. He immediately pointed the Mic towards the trio and listened intently for any clues. He then turned on his digital recorder, which was also jacked into the Directional Mic. Almost immediately, Fielding began to hear what was being said amongst the trio. Unfortunately, he only managed to catch a partial conversation.  
  
".....the point. We'll be able to clear out soon Engel. Don't worry about a thing. Your shipment is in good hands." Fielding immediately recognized the voice as Teiderman's. Fielding continued to look through the viewfinder as well as listen to what was being said. Fielding thought to himself "Ah, so your name's 'Engel'. Okay mister military, say something.". Engel stood there, clearly admiring the tube he was holding when he heard a response to Teiderman's comment.   
  
"That's good to know Teiderman. Your 'shipment' will be at the designated meeting place tomorrow night. Just be sure to be there between seven-thirty and eight PM to be serviced." Fielding recognized the voice as Aramov's. Fielding continued to listen... Teiderman had responded in a pleasant tone "Thank you Aramov. I'll be there." Fielding watched as Teiderman came closer to Engel and began to speak to him. "Engel, would you like to carry that with you? There's more than enough of it in the crates we're offloading." Engel replied to Teiderman's question "No. That will be quite enough. You may place it back into its protective case." Engel then handed Teiderman the tube. Teiderman took the tube from Engel's grasp and placed it back into the attaché case.   
  
After securing the attaché case, he places it into the larger metal case and seals the large opening by letting the heavy looking lid slam down. Teiderman then locks and secures the large metal case. After he seems satisfied that the case is secured, he gestures over to the forklift driver who was standing a few feet away. The forklift driver runs over and begins to heave and push the box back into the opening of the wooden crate. Once the metal case is inside, the forklift driver takes the crate's side and nails it shut using a nail gun. The forklift driver then heads back to his forklift, turns it on and revs the engine as he makes his way toward the crate.  
  
The forklift driver then places the forks underneath the crate and begins to raise the crate to the minimum height for transporting it. As soon as he reaches his desired height, the forklift driver nods to Teiderman and begins to head back to one of the trailers.   
  
Fielding watches as the trio begins to walk back to the limousine. Teiderman continues his conversation with Aramov and Engel. "Everything looks to be in order. I take it you'll all be leaving then?" Engel replied to Teiderman's question "Yes. I'll be turning in for the evening. Well done, Teiderman. We'll see you tomorrow evening." Engel then offered his arm to Aramov, who latched her arm to Engel's. Teiderman felt satisfied with Engel's words "Thank you Engel. You have a good...." Teiderman was abruptly cut off by the sound of his cell phone going off and beeping. Teiderman takes his cell/radio out of his coat pocket and answers in an irritated mood "This is Special Agent Teiderman. I thought I told you to retain radio silence until the shipments were loaded and ready for transport?" A voice responded from the radio and was not the voice of someone Fielding could recognize "This is Delta Leader. I apologize for disobeying your orders sir, but we have a problem." Teiderman's left eyebrow arched as he responded to the nervous sounding person who was communicating with him "What seems to be the problem Delta Leader?" The person known as Delta Leader responded in a hesitant and nervous tone "One of the.... crates was damaged by a forklift sir." Teiderman's eyes widened as he responded in a very angry and irritated tone "What the hell did I tell you men about being careful? Hrrrr.... What's the status of the crate's contents?" Delta Leader continued to respond in a nervous and hesitant tone "Unknown sir. We're.... currently inspecting the damage." Teiderman's face grew into a frown "Standby. I'm on my way. Meet me at the front of the ship and don't do anything else until I've arrived. Understood?" Delta Leader responded "Yes sir. We'll be waiting for you near the bow sir."  
  
Engel asked Teiderman a question "Is everything alright?" Teiderman turned to Engel and Aramov "We've got a little problem on the dock. Nothing that we can't handle." Engel responded to Teiderman's comment "Let us have a look at the problem." Teiderman attempted to convince Engel and Aramov not to go with him "Engel, it's not a problem. I'll take care of it personally. You go on and...." Engel's face turned to a neutral state as he replied in a cold sounding tone "I insist." Teiderman looked at Engel and then at Aramov, who simply smirked. "You're the boss. Follow me."  
  
Fielding adjusted the camera's position to compensate for the view change. He aimed the camera near the bow area of the ship, spotting a couple of dark clad soldiers apparently awaiting Teiderman's arrival. Fielding took a look at the weapons they were carrying; H&K MP5Ks with tac-lights and sound suppressors attached. "MP5Ks. Standard issue for NSA Agents. You're just bringin' the troops everywhere with you aren't you Teiderman?" Fielding thought to himself. He continued to monitor the action through the camera's viewfinder all while holding the directional mic. and pointing it towards his audio targets.   
  
Fielding watches and listens as Teiderman, Engel and Aramov approach the group of NSA Agents waiting near the bow of the ship. Teiderman stops in front of one of the Agents who in turn lines up to salute him. Teiderman asked in a slightly irritated tone "So, what happened here?". The NSA Agent known as Delta Leader replied "Sir. A forklift damaged one of the crates containing the shipment. As a crate was being lowered, the driver accidentally drove the forks into another crate, piercing the crate possibly damaging the contents." Teiderman's eyes widened "So what's the condition of that particular crate's contents?" Delta Leader hesitated for a moment with his response "Still being inspected sir." Just as Delta Leader spoke, another Agent came running up, stopping in front of Delta Leader and saluting him. Delta Leader acknowledged the Agent as he spoke "Sir, the outer casing has been damaged. The forks had pierced through the outer casing, but there's no full way of telling what the status of the contents is."   
  
Teiderman's face grew into a frown "Goddammit. Don't move the case. Show me where it is." Delta Leader gestured to his Agents as they led the way to the damaged metal case. Teiderman noticed that Engel had a displeased look on his face as they walked. He also noticed Aramov slowly shaking her head as she walked.  
  
Engel showed his concern for the possible outbreak by asking Teiderman of the possible effects "If the tube has been breached, how long will it be before we've contracted the virus?" Teiderman looked back at Engel as he walked "Not long. Possibly ten minutes. You'd better get back to the edge of the dock. You don't want to be infected if there's an outbreak. I'll take care of it." Engel insisted on seeing the damage "No. I want to see the extent of the damage. We'll keep going." Teiderman sighed "Alright. I'll have the VAC Team standing by. I just hope we won't need them."   
  
Fielding kept a close watch as the trio and NSA Agents make their way to the damaged crate. "It looks like someone really screwed up." Fielding thought to himself. He adjusts the camera and mic. accordingly to compensate for the slight change.   
  
The Agents all converge in a circle around the crate, spreading out about fifteen feet from it.  
  
Teiderman inspected the outside of the large metal case, clearly seeing the seven inch forklift pierces slightly below where the lid and case are shut closed.  
  
"There's only one sure way to find out the status of the contents."  
  
Teiderman walks to the case and begins to punch in the numbers on the large metal case's keypad. beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep------chk-clk" As before, the case makes the same noises it did when he opened the previous large metal case.   
  
Teiderman slowly opened the large crate's lid and glanced at the smaller metal case inside. He slowly pulls the case out and carefully inspects for any visual signs of damage. He notices that a seven-inch indentation is right in the middle of the case, clearly a sign of one of the forks denting it.   
  
Teiderman produces the same card as before and slide it down the side of the case, unlocking it. He takes a deep breath as he opens the case. He pulls the cylindrical tube out and holds it up visually inspecting it. Breathing a sigh of relief he finally responds "It's all right. The contents haven't been damaged. Teiderman then places the tube back into the smaller case and locks it shut. He then glances over at Engel and Aramov "See? Nothing to worry about."   
  
Engel looked at Teiderman in a slight frown "Hmmpph."   
  
Aramov responded to Teiderman's comment with a slight smirk on her face "Lucky us."  
  
Teiderman looked at Delta Leader "Where's the person who's responsible for this fuck-up?" Delta Leader gestures over at a man who's dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt. "He's over there sir." Teiderman's face grew into a frown "Bring him here.".  
  
Delta Leader gestured for three of his Agents to seize the man and bring him before Teiderman. Three Agents then ran to the Forklift Driver, aimed their weapons at him and commanded him to go towards Teiderman's direction "Over there, NOW!" The man had a scared look on his face as he held his hands up while he made his way towards Teiderman. Once the man was close enough, Teiderman turned around and spoke in an ice-cold tone "You should have been more careful. Do you have any idea how precious and dangerous this shipment is?" The man was sweating profusely and responded in a shaky and nervous tone "N-No sir. I don't.... I-it was an accident. I was...." Teiderman cut the man off "An accident that could have cost the lives of everyone here. We were lucky. You, on the other hand, are not." The man had a puzzled look on his face which quickly turned into a face of horror as Teiderman produced a handgun with an attached sound suppressor from the inside of his blazer coat. Teiderman points the handgun directly at the man's face and finally responds in a deathly cold tone "It looks like you've run out of luck." Teiderman pulls the trigger and sends a 45. ACP bullet directly into the man's forehead causing the back of the man's head to explode backwards spilling skull and brain matter in a five foot radius as the man's now-lifeless body falls backwards hitting the ground hard.   
  
Fielding couldn't believe what he had just seen as he whispered to himself "Holy shit! ....Teiderman you bastard!". 


	2. Chapter 002 Warehouse 8

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTE: This entire story is a complete work of fiction. Any similarities to any organizations and persons, living or dead are entirely coincidental.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Based on the   
  
Sony Computer Entertainment America Video Game Series   
  
''Syphon Filter™''  
  
Original Story, Scenario and Original Characters-''Heinrich Rhoemer'', ''Timothy Fielding'' & ''Nikasio Teiderman''   
  
© Copyright 2002-2004 J. Baxter  
  
Syphon Filter™   
  
© Copyright 1999-2004  
  
Sony Computer Entertainment America  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
======================================  
  
Chapter 2 - Warehouse #8  
  
LOCATION ------------------------------  
  
New York Shipyard Docks,   
  
New York City  
  
United States of America  
  
DATE ------------------------  
  
October 3rd, 2003  
  
TIME ------------------------  
  
Approx. 2314 HRS  
  
======================================  
  
Fielding began to take photos of Teiderman's hapless victim as he lay on the ground motionless. He then focused on Teiderman, who was still holding the gun in his hand. Fielding took a couple of shots with Teiderman standing in front of the forklift driver's corpse.   
  
About a second later, Teiderman placed the gun back into his blazer coat and turned to his men and spoke.  
  
"Delta Leader, see to it that the body is disposed of properly, understood?"  
  
Delta Leader took his stare off of the corpse and acknowledged Teiderman's orders "Yes sir. What about the ship's Captain? he'll probably be wondering what happened to this particular crew member." Teiderman held his cold stare "Tell the Captain that this driver had an.... accident and that he didn't make it. If he continues to press on about it, I want you to dispose of him as well. Is that clear?" Delta Leader kept his jaw slack and responded. "Yes sir. Understood."  
  
Teiderman's cold stare turned into a smirk. "Good. Now get another forklift driver to repackage this crate's contents an make sure that he doesn't screw up either.", "Yes sir." Delta Leader responded before turning to three of his men issuing orders "Delta Two and Three, get rid of the 'trash'. Delta Four, Find another driver to take care of this crate. I'll wait here until you return. Everyone have their assignments?"  
  
In unison, all three NSA Soldiers responded "Yes sir!"  
  
"Get to it!" Delta Leader said to his three agents who in turn, began to carry out their orders.  
  
Back on the rooftop, Fielding collected his thoughts. "Damn you Teiderman.... Damn you. You didn't have to kill that man."   
  
Fielding continued to listen in.  
  
Engel shot a satisfied glance over at Teiderman and spoke "A bit overzealous...." "But effective." Aramov finished.   
  
Teiderman held his smirk "My thoughts exactly. A point needed to be made. Well then, it looks like everything here is being taken care of. I take it that you'll both be departing now?" Engel responded "Yes. We will see you....." Fielding's attention had been interrupted by the sounds of a helicopter's rotor blades whirling through the air somewhere above him.  
  
A sudden feeling of surprise shot over Fielding's psyche..... Had he been discovered?  
  
The helicopter could be heard but was nowhere to be seen in the dark sky. Fielding began to grow uncomfortable, especially in not knowing whether or not he'd been found out.  
  
Fielding began to gather his equipment in a very slow and silent fashion. Just then, a bright light had completely engulfed the area where he was.   
  
"Oh.....SHIT"  
  
Teiderman watched as Engel and Aramov made their way back to the front of the dock. He was definitely relieved that nothing major had happened to the shipment. The last thing he needed to worry about was having to fully decontaminate himself if he had been exposed to the Syphon Filter Virus. Teiderman breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
He continued to watch Engel and Aramov as they walked towards the limousine, enter it and drive off into the dark roadways leading back to the New York streets.  
  
Teiderman began to think about how much money he as going to be getting from this. All of a sudden, his cell/radio went off. On the other end, was an NSA Agent barking something about finding someone on a rooftop.... "Special Agent Teiderman, this is Delta Six. Raven One has discovered someone lurking about on the rooftop of Warehouse #8. What are your orders sir?" Teiderman's smirk faded into a snarl "Whoever it is, apprehend them at once! There's no telling who they are or what they've seen. Delta and Gamma Teams, converge and surround Warehouse #8 on the double!" Teiderman listened as radio communications between the Delta and Gamma Teams took place.   
  
"Delta Team, this is Delta Leader. Proceed to Warehouse #8 and apprehend the spook from the rooftop." then came another communication "Gamma Team, this is Gamma Leader. Go straight over to Warehouse #8. We've got a spook to chase after."   
  
Teiderman watched as agents from the Delta and Gamma teams rapidly made their way towards Warehouse #8, cursing continuously under a single breath "Goddamned, sonuvabitch.". Teiderman began to walk towards the direction of Warehouse #8 while thinking to himself "This had better be some vagrant. I'd really hate for it to be someone who's out to expose me."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Fielding got up as fast as he could and gathered some of his equipment with what seemed to be lightning speed. Considering the fact that he had just been discovered by Teiderman's Agents, the adrenaline started pumping through Fielding's veins.   
  
Unfortunately, Fielding didn't have to time to gather all of his equipment, so he left some of the more cumbersome items behind; the laying pad, bag of tools, directional mic and sound supressed PPK handgun.   
  
What Fielding did manage to take with him was the 35mm camera, digital recorder and an EPDD Taser which was attached to his belt.   
  
Fielding ran as fast as he could to the rooftop's ladder but discovered that NSA Agents were only a couple of hundred feet away from the ground level. By the time he finished descending from the rooftop, the NSA Agents would have been on him.   
  
Opting for an alternative, Fielding ran for cover behind a rooftop column in order to shield himself from the helicopter's floodlights. Fielding cursed under his breath and thought to himself "Well, this is one fine mess you've gotten yourself into. Shit. Think man, think!" Just then, Fielding heard the voices of the NSA Agents from the ground level. Looking around the warehouse, he finally saw something that gave a him a glint of hope. He looked over to the east side of the rooftop and saw the rooftop of Warehouse #7. He then ran over to the edge of the rooftop and looked down to see how far the gap was between the two warehouses. It looked to be about 15 feet of space.   
  
Fielding took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts "Just get a head start, run fast and commit to the jump. Easy as pie.". Fielding ran back to the column. Now he actually heard what was being said by one of the NSA Agents: "Get up there! Raven One says he's behind the column!".  
  
Without hesitation, Fielding broke into a mad dash and sprinted as fast as he could towards the edge of the rooftop. Upon reaching the edge, he stepped up onto the ledge while running and made his leap across to the rooftop of Warehouse #7. Fielding landed on his feet first and fell forward. He immediately compensated by doing a continuous roll on the ground and ended up in a crouched position.   
  
He then continued on to the east side of Warehouse #7 and saw that the space between both warehouses was the same as before. He thought to himself while dashing towards the ledge "Two for the show." As he did only a few moments ago, Fielding successfully jumps the chasm between Warehouses #7 & #6. Coming up from his roll, he checks to see if the same spacing situation applied to Warehouse #5's rooftop. Luckily for him, it did.   
  
Fielding once again sprinted towards the ledges and made his successful leap across the chasm. This time though, he landed with an audible 'thud' mixed in with a sound of something cracking.... A sharp pain stabbed at Fielding's left pants pocket. "Ow! That hurt". Fielding quickly got up on his feet and checked to make sure that he hadn't been shot. As for as he knew, he felt fine. Fielding got up on his feet, took a quick look back at his pursuers and could only hear the commotion from where he was standing. Fielding spotted a ladder going down the side of Warehouse #5 and decided to make a break for it.  
  
As he cautiously approached the ladder, Fielding removed the Taser from it's belt holster. He took a quick peek over the ledge and swung the Taser to aim at any possible targets. Thankfully, there was no threat to shoot the Taser at. Not wasting anymore time than needed, Fielding descended the metal ladder and ended up on the street level. Once his feet touched the ground, Fielding sprinted towards the side of Warehouse #2 where he had left his vehicle.  
  
Rolling the dumpster out of the way of what it was blocking, Fielding breathed a sigh of relief to see that his motorcycle was still intact.  
  
A Jet Black Colored Kawasaki KLR 650, this specially modified motorcycle was enhanced by The Agency's Engineers with a custom made motor that was as quiet as the hum of a personal computer's cooling fans. Perfect for stealth based operations, this was Fielding's favorite vehicle of choice when going out in the field for covert missions.  
  
As Fielding hurriedly approached his motorcycle, he placed the Taser back into it's holster. Grabbing the helmet which was strapped to the rear of the motorcycle, Fielding hastily puts on the helmet while straddling the motorcycle. Fielding presses the starter and the bike hums to life as he props the kickstand back up. Pulling on the accelerator, Fielding makes his way towards the New York streets as fast as his motorcycle will take him. "Damn. This would be so much easier with the headlight on, but I'll take my chances." Fielding thought to himself as he rode towards the open streets. 


End file.
